The Malfoy Life
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Just a little look into Lucius Malfoy's way to to gain the attention of one Narcissa Black.


**The Malfoy Life**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 10

 **Prompt:** 2010s: Uptown Funk — Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars

 **Word Count:** 1,182 words

 **~.~**

The best years for any witch or wizard were their upper Hogwarts years. Those years were the times where they were at the top of the world and would rule the school, especially students that were of pureblood decent. One student in particular was Lucius Malfoy. He was a pureblood in Slytherin and ruled the Slytherin House as its king. Everyone knew who he was and his last year at Hogwarts was the best year for him. He was hoping to court the most beautiful pureblood woman. To do that he had to ask something of his father.

Lucius knocked on his fathers study a few days before he was to leave for Hogwarts. His stance was patient as he waited for permission before entering. He was slightly nervous to ask his father of this but it would leave a lasting impression on the other Hogwarts students and impress the witch he wanted to court. After five to six minutes he heard an "enter". Taking a deep breath then letting it out, Lucius let himself through the thick oak doors.

He stepped up in front of his fathers desk and clasped his hands behind his back, standing straight. His father had his hands clasped together and placed under his chin as he stared at his son with no emotion.

"Father," the less snobby voice of one Lucius Malfoy started. "I have a request."

Lucius, while snobby, was less so in front of his father as a show of respect.

Abraxus Malfoy gave a slight nod, "Yes Lucius?"

"As you know, Mother holds a Yule ball every winter holiday and invites everyone that is important." Lucius started, his father nodded along. Steeling himself he continued, "This year I wish to do something different."

Abraxus raised an eyebrow and gave his son a look. He gestured for him to continue and get to the point.

"This year I wish to have a party of my own with important Hogwarts students," Lucius stated, keeping his gaze calm. He hoped his father let him do this.

"Well…" Abraxus said, "This party does not have anything to do with a girl does it?"

Lucius' eyes widened before relaxing his features. "No, I wish to start my own circle of influence."

"Mmhmm…" Abraxus sounded. "Is that so? Are you sure it does not have anything to do with one Narcissa Black? The young lady that has caught your eye and the one you wish to start courting?"

Lucius was left speechless. His mouth opened slightly in astonishment and it took him a moment to realize it before he snapped it closed, hoping his father didn't notice. He glanced at his father and noticed an amused grin.

He gave up the pretense of being dignified and looked like a son trying not to embarrass himself further, failing impeccably.

"I give up. Yes, that is why I wish to have my own party," Lucius finally said with a slight pouty look that looked out of place on his face.

His father chuckled and got up from his seat. He stood next to his son and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room.

"Now son, why don't you tell me all about your plan for your own party and who you are inviting," Abraxus smirked and led his embarrassed son out of his study.

 **~.~**

It was three weeks into his eighth year at Hogwarts. He sent out invitations to all but one of the people he wanted to invite to his Yule party earlier in the day and there was one invitation he wanted to deliver personally. He put on his best clothing and brushed his hair to perfection. There was not a speck out of place on him and he knew it.

As he walked through the halls, he noticed students nodding to him in acknowledgment. Lucius was the head of Slytherin and the school. His mother knew everyone who mattered and he was following her footsteps by building his own circle at school. Once he graduated Hogwarts he would expand his circle through the ministry.

As he walked through the halls he started to get a little nervous but he didn't show it to the populace. He had a reputation to uphold. He finally walked to his destination and the one person he wanted to speak to was inside. After doing a quick check to make sure he was still looking perfect, he walked inside the quiet room.

Lucius walked passed tables and bookshelves in the library until he reached the back and least occupied space. At a near empty table was the stunning Narcissa Black. He couldn't help but look upon such perfection, his eyes trailed over her face watching her bite her lip prettily as she wrote on some parchment. Her eyes were sparkling as she glared down at the book to her side. His breath was caught and he was left in a daze.

He didn't know if she knew he was watching her, but after a few minutes he finally focused and walked to her table.

"Miss Black," Lucius acknowledged. "May I take this seat?"

Narcissa looked up from her studies and gave a slight smile to Lucius and gestured to the seat across from her.

"Miss Black. Are your studies going well?" Lucius asked, stalling a little.

"Yes. Right now I am working on the ten foot potions paper we were assigned in class yesterday. It is particularly vexing but I will complete it in due time." Narcissa replied. "Are yours going well?"

Lucius nodded with a smile, his nervousness lessening with small talk. They talked some more meaningless things before he asked what he came for.

"Narcissa, as you know, my mother holds a Yule ball every year," he started. "This year I am also holding my own. I wish to formally give you an invitation."

He held out the invitation from his robe. Narcissa took it from his hand, her fingers brushing his as she did.

"Thank you for the invitation," Narcissa smiled at him as she clutched the beautiful envelope closed with a wax seal of the Malfoy family.

"It was my pleasure. I do hope to see you there." Lucius smiled back, his posture relaxed. "I do not want to take up any more of your time. By your leave."

Lucius stood up, gave a slight bow of politeness and turned to leave. He hoped she came to his event. If she did he would ask to formally court her. Women were fickle creatures. He did not know if his status as a pureblood, his money, his ancestry, his personality or his good looks were what it took to achieve her attention. He hoped he did and he would only find out if she accepted his invitation. It would be a step in the right direction, only time would tell.

He did not notice as he walked away but Narcissa was watching him go with a smile on her face. His wish might have already been granted, only he did not know it yet.

 **~.~**


End file.
